


About a Four

by mckays_girl



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-30
Updated: 2007-08-30
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10001816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckays_girl/pseuds/mckays_girl
Summary: John and Rodney are locked in cell off-world discussing the reasons they can't be together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for rasah

The door to the cell opened and Sheppard was shoved roughly inside, stumbling to the ground. Rodney rushed to his side, crouching down to check for injuries. He looked up, his eyes narrowing as he glared at the guards. "What the hell is wrong with you people?" he snapped  
  
The guards chuckled and slammed the door shut; the clank of metal against metal rang in Rodney's ears. He propped John's head on his leg and whispered, "Colonel. Colonel, wake up."  
  
Sheppard's eyelids fluttered open. "Heya, Rodney," he drawled, smiling goofily. "Whatcha doin'?"  
  
"In case you've forgotten, Colonel, I'm sitting here trapped in a dark, dank cell with you."  
  
Sheppard giggled.  
  
Rodney stared, horrified. He noted the fine sheen of sweat on the colonel's forehead and the dilated eyes. "Oh. My. God. Are you high, Sheppard? Did they drug you?"  
  
"Yeah," Sheppard said lazily, rolling to rest his cheek against Rodney's thigh to nuzzle the crease of his groin. "You smell good," he husked.  
  
Rodney scrambled backwards, causing Sheppard to slip from his lap and smack his head on the cold floor.  
  
"Oww," Sheppard said, gingerly rubbing the side of his head. "What the hell was that for?" He sat up slowly, supporting himself on the wall.  
  
Rodney gaped at Sheppard, pointing a finger at him. "You . . . you were molesting me," he accused, his voice pitching up an octave.  
  
"Don't tell me you didn't like it," Sheppard replied, flicking his eyes over the hard length of Rodney's cock outlined against the front of his BDU pants.  
  
Rodney felt his face warm and he knew was red with embarrassment. "That's entirely beside the point. The point is that you're drugged, straight and in the US military."  
  
"Actually, that's three points, Rodney," Sheppard said teasingly. "Also, I think the drug is wearing off."  
  
Rodney slid back until he was leaning on the wall, carefully leaving about three feet between them. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine," he huffed. "That still leaves points two and three."  
  
"Um," Sheppard said, "about point two . . . not so much."  
  
"But, but," Rodney stuttered. "What about all those alien priestesses and half-ascended women?"  
  
"Let's just say I'm about a four on the Kinsey scale."  
  
"Huh."  
  
Sheppard scooted closer to Rodney until he was pressed against him shoulder to ankle. "So," he said, "wanna make out?"  
  
"Has anyone ever told you that you're crazy?" Rodney asked.  
  
"It's been mentioned once or twice."  
  
"What about the military?"  
  
"What about them? I've been flying under the radar my whole career. If I was getting kicked out of the Air Force, it wouldn't be because I liked getting fucked by guys. Besides," he continued, "We're in another galaxy, on an international expedition being run by a civilian."  
  
Rodney had no response. Maybe that was because he was stuck on the fact that Sheppard liked being fucked. His brain supplied images of Sheppard on his hands and knees, moaning with pleasure while Rodney plowed into him. "You like being fucked?" he finally squeaked.  
  
"Yup," Sheppard said with a smirk. "I prefer to be on the bottom." His hand landed in Rodney's lap and Sheppard squeezed his thigh.  
  
Rodney sucked in a ragged breath and looked at Sheppard with wild eyes. "We can't do this here," he hissed.  
  
"Okay," Sheppard sighed, sounding disappointed. He leaned over and Rodney could feel warm, moist breath ghosting along his neck. "But when we get back to Atlantis, I want you to fuck me until I can't walk straight."  
  
Rodney swallowed hard. "Um," he started before clearing his throat. "Yeah, okay."  
  
Sheppard's (John, Rodney should really think of his as John if they're going to have sex) smile lit up the room and he rested his head on Rodney's shoulder. "Cool," he said.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=12265>  



End file.
